The way of the ninja
by takuya
Summary: Japan invites germany and italy over for an important birthday


"Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu!" shouted a happy Italian busting in to the named person's bedroom.

"Mein gott, Italy, why do you always have to be so loud? It's the middle of the night. You know this is most likely why you can't wake up in time for training," snapped the angry blond-headed Germany, already sitting up in his bed.

"I'm sorry, Germany, I just wanted to tell you about the party that Japan has invited us to," cried Italy, already waving a white flag.

"What party, Italy?" sighed Germany, getting ready for another long day with the hyper nation.

"This party! See I brought you an invite as well," said Italy as he smiled, climbing into Germany's bed to show him the two little cards.

The cards were simple, the information in the centre with an orange swirl in one corner, a fox in the next, what looked like a four pointed star in one, and finally something that looked like a dragger of some sort in the other.

The message was just as simple.

_Germany/Italy you are hereby invited to the birthday celebration of one of my best and brightest civilian. The party will begin October 10th, six p.m. local time, but please arrive at my house by ten a.m. to be introduced to the man of honour and other selected figures._

_Kind regards,_

_Japan_

"So, Germany, you want to go? It will be nice to meet someone that Japan thinks so highly of. He never talks about himself or his land much," stated Italy, curling up next to the blond.

"Why do you need my permission? Japan invited you, so he obviously wants you to go," muttered Germany, looking down at the Italian curled up at his side.

"Well I don't want to go by myself. What if something happens and I need you to protect me? So I need to know if you're going. I know it means missing a few days of training, but it will be fun to visits Japan's place won't it?" begged Italy.

"Ja, Ja, we can go. Did you bring your passport, or do we need to go back for it?" asked Germany as he pushed Italy off and got up to get changed.

"Si. I just got my newest one though not to long ago," said Italy as he smiled again from the bed. For once he remembered to put on clothes before leaving his house.

"You go make us something in the kitchen, and I'll call the airport and get a flight set up for us," ordered Germany, walking to the phone.

"Yay, pasta!" shouted Italy, running to the kitchen.

A pasta breakfast and a very long plane ride later they were at Japan's house.

"Kennechi wa, please come in," said Japan as he opened the door.

"Ciao, Japan. Thanks for inviting us to the party," shouted Italy, remembering at the last minute not to hug him.

"Ja, guten morgen, Japan. Thanks for the invite," said Germany formally.

"Thank you both for coming. Before we head out, can you both put this on somewhere?" asked Japan, holding out two slips of fabric with a metal plate attached.

"Ve, Japan. This kind of looks like a deformed snail," Italy said, trying the thing around his waist.

"I don't believe I have come across this symbol before either," added Germany, trying it around his arm. It was the first time he had worn anything there since 'that time.'

Once every one was ready, they all left. Japan had on one of the weird bands as well which was around his waist like Italy's.

"Let's check in with the leader and then he go find him," said Japan, already heading in the direction of the tallest tower. They were given a few weird looks, but after they had seen the symbol they each wore, nothing else was done.

"Kennechi wa hokage-same. I have come to wish the trouble maker a happy birthday," Japan said, bowing to the busty blonde behind the desk.

"Ah Kiku, so nice to see you again, and who are your friends?" said the blonde with a smile. She had a chest that could give Ukraine a run for her money, but also the same sort of 'am older than I look' vibe about her.

"This is Feliciano and Ludwig," introduced Japan, pointing at each as he said their name.

"Welcome both of you to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am Tsunade," she said as she stood up to address them both.

"The little fox is off eating ramen as always," she answered the question from earlier.

"Thanks Tsunade-same," Japan said, bowing again before leaving. Once outside for a while, following Japan to where it was there were going, Italy stopped then sniffed the air.

"I know that smell. It's pasta!" he shouted, running off.

"Do not worry, Ludwig. It is where we're heading anyway," Japan said as he saw him about to start shouting.

Not too long later they were all at the ramen stand.

"Doitsu, doitsu, look. I found pasta," shouted Italy, eating it straight out of the bowl since he couldn't use chopsticks.

"Kennechi wa, Naruto-san. I just came to wish you a happy birthday as always and to thank you for all the work you have done as well as to wish you good luck and fortune for the future," Japan said to the blond sitting next to Italy who was eating just as much ramen but at least with a little more dignity.

"Hey, Kiku. Man, you must be using the same jutsu as granny Tsunade cause you never seem to age," Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Well when you become hokage, you can find out how I stay so youthful."

Tak: ok well another quick birthday fic for naru-chan birthday, the thing about the snail is what my mum thinks the leaf symbol looks like

Tak: oh I now also have a new bata so this such have better grammar like every ones been asking for.


End file.
